


The Things We Do For Love

by iloveromance



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A talk after a disagreement with Kurt puts things into perspective for Diane and she realizes how much she loves him. A Diane and Kurt short story based on a scene that I watched over and over again.  (Episode: The Landing)





	The Things We Do For Love

He appeared in the doorway of her office and she looked up from her work. Apprehension filled her, for although she knew him better than anyone, she had no idea how he was going to react. It was best just to say what she needed to say.

"You wanted to talk?"

At once whatever anger she felt toward him earlier faded. "Kurt, I'm sorry. It's your business, not mine. You should sell it to whomever you want, for whatever you want. I had no right to interfere."

"You had every right. You're my wife, Diane. And I'm going to look for another buyer."

She smiled. "You don't have to do that, Kurt. We don't need the money."

He returned her smile, that boyish grin, the ruggedly handsome smile that made her fall in love with him and then moved closer until they were face to face.  "I'm gonna look for another buyer."

Her eyebrows rose. "This was certainly unexpected. "But why?"

"Because I love you."

His handsome face was blurred by the tears in her eyes and she looked away, embarrassed as they fell onto her cheeks. She was not a woman who cried easily, even in front of her husband. In one fluid motion she rose from her leather chair and went to him.

"Hey, no tears, all right?" He chuckled softly, his thumb running gently across her cheeks.

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much. And I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I said things that I shouldn't have. But that's in the past. So let's go home, okay?"

"Just let me get a few things and I'll be ready." He nodded. "Okay, I'll wait for you out here."

She kissed him again and then escorted him out of her office. As she approached her desk, she paused, glancing at the stack of folders. She picked up the one on the top and glanced at it;

_Harper Vs Saris._ The sight made her cringe, remembering the details of the case; the woman accused of killing her husband in cold blood, they'd been married as long as she'd been married to Kurt. Diane simply couldn't understand what would make a person do such a thing to someone they'd promised to love, honor and cherish or the rest of her life.

"Hey, you all right?"

She looked up, suddenly aware that he was standing beside her, his hand on the back of her neck. God how she loved him. And when she blinked, she felt a tear fall onto her cheek. "I'm fine. I just-."

She looked at the folder once more and then sat it down again. Silently she turned out the light and they walked out of her office, his hand still on the back of her neck. As she locked her office door, he turned to her.

"I thought you were going to bring home some work to do."

She turned so that she was in his arms and kissed him. "Tonight you're all that I need."

He grinned mischievously. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

They walked to the elevator and when it opened, shared kisses until they reached the lobby. Hand in hand they walked out of the elevator and into the crisp night air. Her head resting against his shoulder, Diane smiled. They had a lot of making up to do.

THE END


End file.
